<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eternal by missssmon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690427">Eternal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/missssmon/pseuds/missssmon'>missssmon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Orbit [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, Inner Dialogue, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:21:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/missssmon/pseuds/missssmon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She is the first one to notice. The lingering touches, the shy stares, and the heartache she feels shooting down her chest. </p><p>(Alternatively, TwoSet’s relationship from Toni’s point of view.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddy Chen/Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Toni Wei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Orbit [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eternal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First time posting RPF in AO3. Not meant to be read by any of the parties involved, this is pure fiction. Unbetaed, written as a stream of consciousness.</p><p>Inspired by my talks with @tyrelingkitten on writing ourselves, the fics we want to read.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>First Movement.</em>
</p><p>Eddy Chen is like sunshine.</p><p>At first glance, in daylight, he shines too bright, blinding those who looks him directly in the eye. When the hours go on, if you remain standing at the same spot, you get different levels of warmth, different intensities of glare. By the time dusk comes, and the sunshine mellows and does not blaze your eyes anymore, he is like a beautiful orange blanket that covers all in his sight.</p><p>They knew of each other from the conservatory, but they never really talked to each other much until that one Friday party their mutual friends made two months into the new semester. Toni and Eddy clicked over a love of anime and genuine appreciation for performance arts. She learns he is really good at the violin and knows he is impressed with her skill in the flute. They both were nerding out over Naruto before the night was over, and exchanged phone numbers, with a promise for more talk. </p><p>Toni thinks Eddy is the long lost sun she never knew she needed. He brightens up her dreary sky, giving life to things that grow on her land, and fill her days with amusement and laughter. She enjoys making music with him, sometimes just drinking bubble tea and doing nothing of importance. They spend evenings watching anime and discussing anime soundtracks when he’s not playing at the Queensland Symphony Orchestra and she’s not practicing her pieces for class.</p><p>It is not long into the friendship before Eddy asked her to be his girlfriend. Toni already nursed a crush on him and his golden rays; so she agreed.  Eddy is a gentleman; attentive, thoughtful, funny. He made her feel like she is his world, the only thing he sees. It is very easy to fall in love with Eddy, and she did not hesitate when three months in, she was the first to whisper “I love you,” as they laid in bed in Eddy’s house. </p><p>With Eddy, comes Brett.</p><p>She knows Brett has been there way before her, marked years in Eddy’s lifetime. She knew of him from the conservatory as well, the great violinist who won the prestigious Brisbane Club scholarships a few times and was invited to be a fellow at the Sydney Symphony Orchestra straight out of graduation. He was all smiles when Eddy introduced Brett to her, “Brett, meet Toni, Toni, meet Brett,” and she has shyly nodded and smiled back. Brett comes off gentle and kind and she felt immediately as if Brett is a friend she has known forever.</p><p>Brett spent the weekend with them; she learned that a year prior both of them had made a small duo project, to promote the classical music to mainstream masses. Twoset Violin, they called themselves. Toni watched them record multiple song covers and bicker over which ones are better to upload on YouTube. She learns that they do bulk uploads like these when they meet, to be edited later, and uploaded from time to time. She asks why did she learn this passion project from Brett instead of her own boyfriend, and Eddy shrugged sheepishly and held her hands tenderly. “Sorry babe, I was enjoying spending time with you so much these past few months I forgot to mention it.” </p><p>Brett went back to Sydney on Monday, and Toni went back to practice. The idea of her boyfriend and his best friend putting themselves out on YouTube and promoting a passion slowly planted a seed.</p><p>(She followed Twoset, Brett, and Eddy’s accounts on Instagram, and liked some of their posts. Eddy followed back and liked some of her pictures, and commented ‘Hello, beautiful,’ on one of them. Her heart swelled.) </p><p>A year went by. Toni has set herself up a YouTube account, and begin to post some covers. Anime songs, from shows she loves. Eddy helped and gave some pointers on how to edit and work around YouTube. Eddy set up a personal YouTube channel as well, apart from Twoset, to introduce violin techniques and pointers, which she tries to promote from time to time. She graduates conservatory and starts playing at the Queensland Symphony Orchestra, following Eddy. She’s proud that she got in with her own merit, and she is happy that she can spend more time with Eddy. Stolen glances at recitals, having lunch together during breaks and practicing together after recitals are done. Toni is very much in love, and Eddy is as steadfast as ever. They rarely had any arguments; Eddy always compromising with her, and she feels like a queen. </p><p>Brett visits Brisbane a total of three times that year. Eddy visits Sydney a few times. Toni followed Eddy once. She is awed by Brett’s workplace and tells him so over dinner as she sat across him and Brett. “I got lucky,” Brett had replied humbly as he sipped his tea. “You got into Australia’s best symphony, that’s not lucky!” Eddy has exclaimed, punching his best friend's shoulder lightly. “Ouch, Toni, Eddy’s bullying me, please stop him!” Brett had whined. Eddy laughed and punched him a few times more. </p><p>She saw this for the first time then, and many more times in years to come; around Brett, Eddy becomes more alive. If with Toni and other friends he is mischievous, with Brett, Eddy is ready to completely drag the rug under his best friend’s feet to make him fall. If he was gentlemanly around Toni, with Brett he is pure childish, making up antics to get Brett’s attention or annoy him. Where Toni found Eddy’s humor charming, with Brett, she found his humor almost close to vulgar. Toni was not offended; she knew Eddy takes time to open up and Brett had been with him way longer than she has. She loved seeing Eddy completely being himself and inside, she wanted him to be that way with her as well. </p><p>2017 came. Toni came home to a letter of invitation from the Tokyo Metropolitan Symphonic Orchestra. Inviting her to go play one year in Tokyo on an all-expenses-paid fellowship. She showed her letter to Eddy, who was completely enthusiastic and supportive. In a month, she flew, holding her boyfriend’s heart and well wishes, believing that they will get over this hurdle called long distance.</p><p>(A small worry begins to form inside when she logs onto YouTube and sees Brett and Eddy being a tad too touchy on video. She did not remember seeing that before in their past videos. “It’s only a skit, babe,” Eddy said when Toni brought it up over their once a week hourly video calls. “You know Brett, he’s straighter than an ironing pin.”)</p><p>She knew that Brett is definitely, <em>not</em>, straight. While she sees Brett talking about Hilary Hahn and Janine Jensen and getting flustered over them, she also sees Brett’s eyes when he looks at Eddy sometimes, and it contains a softness she could recognize because it’s the same look Eddy gives her.</p><p>She had known Brett in two years now, and while Brett was not known to be expressive, her boyfriend had helpfully offered tips on how to read Brett. Like if his eyes move slightly, then he was thinking. And if Brett’s face twitches, then he is feeling a strong emotion. If he adds his hands and his face together, then he is feeling an emotion of extremity. </p><p>Eddy never mentioned that look once. </p><p>Toni did not think Eddy know any different. Brett had always looked at Eddy that way. Perhaps, she pondered, he had liked Eddy for as long as they were best friends. Yet, she knew that Brett is a respectful human being and she feels safe with Brett around her boyfriend. That flirting Brett does is more than likely for video attention. </p><p>She did not know why she could not feel the same about Eddy. She felt unrest that Eddy was flirting <em>back</em>.<br/>
<br/>
Like any TwoSet fan, she was excited when TwoSet Violin announced their world tour Kickstarter. When she learned what they were doing however, worry slowly crept in. She expressed concern that the duo will be busking and sleeping on the streets over video call, but Brett smiled, that reassuring smile he always carried with confidence. “Don’t worry Toni, Eddy will be fine. We believe in reaching our goal.” Noting the expression on her face still, Brett nodded. “Will make sure to let you know if he cries through the five days.” A loud “Hey!” came from Eddy, and Toni cracked a smile. </p><p>“Have fun, guys.” Toni wished them genuinely. “Good luck.” </p><p>“I missed you, babe,” Eddy muttered. “If we make this I will include Japan in our tour and come to see you.”</p><p>Toni’s eyes shifted to Brett, who was looking at Eddy as he continued to talk bout their busking plans. He glanced back to Toni and blinked.</p><p>There were two astute people on this video call, and they did not go by the name of Eddy Chen. <br/>
<br/>
The Kickstarter was a success. They made 50k in five days, ready to launch their world tour to ten different cities. Toni was watching the FB live when they hit the number, and relief settled in her heart. She had of course, contributed a good amount in the Kickstarter (and laughed at touching Eddy’s thigh being one of the prizes), and while it was nighttime in Tokyo, it was close to midnight in Brisbane, and she sees their tired, slumped faces as they walked down the streets. She smiled on her phone screen at the sight of her boyfriend’s tear-streaked face of gratitude. They were incoherent, talking bout how thankful they were, and she could only imagine the feelings they went through, giving up orchestral positions just to fulfill their dreams of a world tour. Pride swarmed her chest as Brett took over the talking; it was very clear Eddy was overcome with emotion. </p><p>Her smile faltered when Eddy hugged Brett very tightly and did not move. It was barely a second later when Brett announced “Bro hug!” And held his friend. “I love you Eddy.”, followed by a muffled “I love you man.” </p><p>She logged off right after; she heard the truth in Brett’s words and she felt tightness on her throat. </p><p>She knew Eddy and Brett were going to bunk at a friend's that night, to get proper sleep after five days in the streets. </p><p>She barely slept a wink.</p><p>Eddy did not call that night. </p><p>He did call, the next day in the morning when she was getting ready to go into work. She decided to ignore his call. And his messages after. </p><p>It went on for a few days until she accidentally picked up Brett’s phone call. She was expecting food delivery and did not check the call-in number. </p><p>“Konichiwa—“</p><p>”Toni, it’s me, Brett. Eddy said you have been avoiding his calls and texts.”</p><p>Toni sighed. “I had been busy.”</p><p>”Not if you could log into Facebook or Instagram.” Darn those incriminating food pictures. “You stopped talking after we got 50k.”</p><p>They both knew why Toni stopped talking. </p><p>“I heard you loud and clear.” It was not accusatory. </p><p>“The only time I can say it and mean it.” It was matter of fact. “You know where his heart aligns. Eddy’s straighter than an ironing pin.” </p><p>“Eddy says the same.” </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>”Don’t worry about it. I have an incoming call for food delivery, I have to talk to you later. Congratulations, Brett. Bye.” </p><p>Perhaps Brett did not understand the second meaning, or he did and neglected to pass on the memo, because Eddy showed up on her doorstep a day later, hugging her tightly and tearing up that she did not have time for him while he just achieved one of the biggest milestones of his life. <br/>
<br/>
<em>Second Movement.</em></p><p>If Eddy is sunshine, then Brett is moonlight. </p><p>He is there regardless of the time, but usually, during the day the sun obscures him. Brett is fine with his limelight being taken. He is so confident and self-assured, nothing wavers him. He is the moon to Toni’s sea, affecting the tides. He is the witness to calmness before a storm, the natural source of light to sailors in the deep ocean. </p><p>He was the reason Eddy is on the phone with Toni now, laughing as he described getting a viola for Brett’s birthday. Toni asked if Brett was happy with the gift (and after watching the video, knew otherwise), but Eddy chuckled and said he got Brett an annual membership card to his favorite bubble tea store after he recorded. </p><p>Eddy and Brett have been working harder at TwoSet, and Toni and Eddy have managed to keep their relationship alive via lots of video calling and texting as they went through different cities. Last time Eddy showed up at Tokyo unannounced, exhausted to the bone, she knew just how much he loved her and she felt bad to even suspect her boyfriend of something otherwise. <br/>
<br/>
The couple meet about two weeks later when TwoSet arrived in Tokyo. It was very relieving to fall back into Eddy’s arms like they were always meant to be. Toni was happy to see Brett as well, and they hugged warmly. Eddy was going to live with Toni for the three days they will be in Tokyo, and Brett rented an AirBNB outside before they head off to Taiwan. </p><p>Toni took them to a nice yakitori restaurant. Eddy was a mixture of ecstatic and jet lag, had a cup or two of too much sake, and had fallen asleep before the meal was over. Brett holstered his friend over his shoulder in piggyback and insisted on walking Toni home.</p><p>“Thank you.” Toni murmured, once Brett places Eddy onto a futon. Her friend looked at her boyfriend with unreadable eyes before looking back at her. A tight grin, one that did not reach his eyes. </p><p>“It is getting harder,” Brett answered. </p><p>“Thank you,” Toni spoke again, softer this time. For an entirely different matter up in the air that no one wants to burst. </p><p>“It’s both of our dreams, to see the world and bringing classical music everywhere. I could not end it like that. Sorry I am selfish.” </p><p>Toni answered quietly. “You are doing work greater than yourself.”</p><p>Brett looks down. “How long will you be comfortable with this?”</p><p>”I trust your judgment.” Toni reached for Brett’s hand. Holds it tight. Brett pauses before he reciprocated. </p><p>“If one day, I fail. I apologize in advance. Trust me when I say I know his heart is always yours.”</p><p>”Stay here tonight.” Toni answered. “Someone has to take care of Eddy when I go to work tomorrow, in case he gets a serious hangover.”</p><p>Brett ended up staying that night, and Toni was relieved when she woke up in the morning and Eddy was holding her tenderly in sleep.</p><p>When she saw the video of Brett’s present for Eddy, she had a good laugh. Brett had the chance to slip off and get a present because Toni and Eddy went off for a couple date with the blooming sakura on TwoSet’s last day in Tokyo. Although she knew a year earlier Brett and Eddy had sat in Ueno Park and played violins together, it was special for her as it was their third year anniversary. And it was not being documented for public viewing which made it private and intimate. Eddy has gifted her a cute plushie he found from a store and she gave him a musical box that played Sibelius Violin Concerto when opened.</p><p>She held the plush in her arms as she laughed at Eddy running across Shibuya Crossing and waits on the promise for the next time they meet. </p><p>(She posts a picture of her hugging the plush on Instagram and captioned it, “my bae.” Eddy added hearts in the comments, and Brett added a laughing emoji. Eddy updates his Instagram with his Naruto outfit and Brett liked the photo with no comment. Toni did the same.)</p><p><em>Third Movement</em>. <br/>
<br/>
She is the first one to notice. The ship has been sailing strong. Breddy, the fans (and Brett and Eddy themselves) had called it. It reminded Toni of the bread she eats when she takes the subway to work, and she did not like the name much. Even Ray Chen, who Toni had met on occasions and knows of her and Eddy, shipped them. Perhaps she was really the only one who thought too much on this. </p><p>She is now back in Australia after her contract with the Tokyo Metropolitan Symphonic Orchestra ended, working on some freelance gigs and focusing on YouTube. Eddy and Toni had been discussing the next step of their relationship and for her to move in with him, but Toni has refused, wanting to live independently for the meantime. </p><p>(She saw @twosetapparel being launched and bought herself a nice practice T-shirt when she was still in Japan. She came home to a whole box of merch from Eddy as well as the money she paid for the outfit. “Boss wife, don’t need to pay!” Eddy has announced in his Asian mom made-up accent. Toni had laughed and punched Eddy lightly in the shoulder. “Aw, you’re rough!” Eddy whined. It felt very unnatural.)</p><p>TwoSet hit their first million subscribers on YouTube. Toni watched the live stream along with all the other fans as they answer questions. She saw all the comments going on “Brett and Eddy!” “Look at how Brett stares at Eddy!” “Look at how Eddy is staring at Brett!” <br/>
<br/>
She recognized the look on Brett’s face; the same gaze that had never changed since a few years ago when they had first met. Brett had stayed the same.</p><p>For the first time, she saw the same tenderness in Eddy’s eyes, one that she had only once associated with herself when he looked at his best friend, and it’s unnerving.</p><p>(She turned her phone off that day, ignoring any posts on social media.) </p><p>(When she turned her phone on later, she only received a missed call and a text from Brett.) </p><p>“Hey Brett. Congrats on 1mil.” </p><p>“He was waiting all day for you to congratulate him.”</p><p>“I sent him a text.”</p><p>“.. I have a boyfriend.” a pause. “His name is Bob.” </p><p>“I trust you, Brett.” Toni sighed into the phone. “I always have. But don’t lie to me.”</p><p>“Eddy knows I’m not straight. I told him a week ago.” A quieter tone. “He tried to kiss me when he was drunk two weeks ago.” </p><p>Toni released the breath she did not know she was holding. </p><p>“After what happened, he has been avoiding me.” </p><p>“The live stream was two days ago.” She felt petty. </p><p>”We agreed to be professional.” Brett murmured. “For our careers.” </p><p>“Is that why he’s rushing for us to move in together?” Toni asked aloud. </p><p>“He loves you,” Brett whispered. Toni felt her heart clutch at those words. <br/>
<br/>
“He loved me <em>once</em>,” Toni answers when she felt the anticipation on the other end. “You’ve loved him for the longest time.”</p><p><em>Encore</em>.</p><p>The lingering touches, the shy stares, and the heartache she feels shooting down her chest; they all come in waves. Video proofs were piling, and even when Brett and Eddy reduced their interactions on screen, hawk-eyed fans were still able to find a whole ton of ‘proof’ that Brett and Eddy are real. She realized one day when she was drinking her coffee and watching another TwoSet video, that she had become one of those detectives. But for an entirely different reason.</p><p>As TwoSet got busier and her freelance gigs increased, the last time she saw Eddy was a whole month ago. None of them had mentioned it being an issue. Texts had been less, she thinks the last time she spoke to Eddy on the phone was a week ago. The plush Eddy gave her has been stored away in a cabinet. Eddy forgot to wish her a happy birthday and apologized the next day with a message full of emojis. </p><p>She decides it is time to take matters in her own hands and asks to meet. </p><p>Breaking up with Eddy was easier than she thought. A tiny part of her hoped Eddy would do something, but she knew they reached an underlying understanding. When a plant is strong enough to stand, it only needs a source of light to continue photosynthesis, which does not necessarily need to be the sun. The sun belongs to the moon, and vice versa. Together, they bring to earth various natural changes. Trying to keep an element for too long will only damage that balance.</p><p>After crying for a few days, she feels her inner strength seeping through. She packs all the things he had given to her in a box, postmarked for shipment to his address.</p><p>(For good measure, she deletes all posts with Eddy and Brett, and unfollows Eddy on her social media. For even more good measure, she unfollows Brett as well.) </p><p>Neither Brett nor Eddy reached out to her.</p><p>(Many months later, she browses YouTube while waiting on a video to upload. She sees the familiar logo and clicks on the suggested video. The two people were wearing mirror expressions of adoration, connecting each other’s words and thoughts, and sharing a lot of laughter like they belong together. She smiles softly and closes the video.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Timeline and disclaimers: </p><p>Real events:<br/>2014: Twoset Violin is formed<br/>2015: Toni and Eddy started dating, Brett goes to Sydney to be a fellow for the Sydney Symphony Orchestra<br/>2017: Brett and Eddy gives up on their orchestral careers and forms a Kickstarter, Toni moves to Japan<br/>2018: Toni returns to Australia<br/>2019: Eddy and Toni break up</p><p>Unreal or made up, only coincidental if they are real:<br/>I made Toni a year younger than Eddy. (Idk her age.) made Toni and Eddy a part of the Queensland Symphony Orchestra. (An initial draft mentioned that Eddy joined Queensland Symphony Orchestra in 2015. An internet search has since disproved this. Hence this is now fictionalized for my fic purposes.) Also included Toni going to Tokyo to join The Tokyo Metropolitan Symphonic Orchestra. (Actually idk what she was doing in Tokyo.) Tried to stick this as close to reality as possible (Or at least, logically). Any inaccuracies are unintended. 100% self-indulgent fic. </p><p>Edit: Motif is inspired by the movie 'Eternal Summer', which also inspired the title. Sacrilegious author plagiarizes and forgets to credit, smh. I also made minor grammatical edits. The name 'Bob' came from their Roomie's collab video, meaning to be a made-up person. </p><p>Thank you for reading!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>